Why the scarf, Parker?
by Powersthatbe
Summary: Does anyone remember that silly looking scarf Parker wore in the First David job? It sure covered up a lot of her neck...here is my theory on why she had to wear it. E/P Just a one shot.


**Hey Everyone! I was just re-watching (thank you Tivo!) the First David Job and wondered why the ugly scarf and huge bow when she was playing a receptionist at the airport. Here's my theory….**

_A few days after the Juror Number 6 job and a few weeks before the First David Job...  
_  
Eliot was sitting at his office desk going over papers from their job, when his door opened and Parker walked in.

"Parker? You know you should knock before you come in."

"But I knew you were in here alone, so why bother?" She sat on the edge of his desk and started to swing her legs.

He noticed that she was wearing the clothes that Alice wore.  
"Parker, what are you doing here?"

"I just had coffee with Peggyand she was talking about her boyfriend. It sounded nice."

"And you thought you would come and tell me this why?"

"'Cause...I dunno. I just...never mind." She said, and got off of his desk. As she started to walk towards the door, he started to feel guilty.

Ya, she was a little...ok…a lot weird sometimes. But that didn't mean that she didn't have feelings.

"What's wrong, darlin?" He asked, his voice gentle.

"I want one." She mumbled to the floor.

He looked at her surprised.

"A boyfriend?" He asked to clarify. She nodded gloomily, still staring at the floor.

"So, go out and get one. It's not hard."

"Everyone says I am a freak! No one will want me."

He took her by the hand and led her over to his couch. After sitting, he pulled her into his lap. "Now you listen to me, Parker. Any guy would be very lucky to have you. Don't let what other people think influence the way that you act. Besides, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you change in the elevator."

She looked up at him from under her lashes and smiled weakly. "Thanks Eliot" she kissed him on the cheek and moved to stand.

But he stopped her by gently grasping her hips and pulling her back into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her neck. She moaned and leaned back into him. Her moan was fuel for his fire and he began to move them into a better position on the couch.

When they were comfortable, she looked up at him and asked shyly, "So does this mean I don't have to look for a boyfriend?"

"You had better not."

They had been dating for a few weeks now, and they hadn't told anyone. They enjoyed their time together and did not want to spoil it by letting everyone else in on the secret. When the First David job came around, he was not looking forward to having to be separated from her; especially when Alec got to spend all that time with her in the van.

When Nathan told her to get in to steal the David- he was worried. Not because she couldn't handle it, but because she would have to change in front of Hardison. He knew she didn't like to wear bras and it suited him just fine (easy access) but to have Hardison find out that the time in the elevator was not a fluke! Ugh. He was annoyed.

He soon got over it; when he found out what she had to do to get the David. But then, he was annoyed all over again when she and Hardison had to pretend to make out. She was SO going to get it when they got home.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As soon as they walked in the door, he spun her around and pinned her to said door. "Did you enjoy your little act?"

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Only because I knew that this would be the result."

He pulled her against him and put his mouth on her neck. "Oh really? Well, maybe I just need to let everyone know who you belong to." And he sucked- hard.

"Eliot! You are going to leave a mark!"

"Exactly."

He took pride in the fact that she had to wear that ugly scarf tied into that hideous bow the next day.


End file.
